The feasibility of associating small polypeptides with micelles has been demonstrated. A 9-mer including part of a neutralizing site of hemaglutin in was synthesized and 2 isoleucines were attached to each end. The resultant peptide associated to greater than 99% with non-ionic surfactants in the L1 phase (micelles). This system will now be used to study the structure and dynamics of the peptide/micelle complex.